Escapade Nocturne
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours un cadeau de trouver son mâle. Pour une personne normale, c'est le début de la plus belle histoire de sa vie. Moi aussi je le pensais. Mais quand on s'appelle Tris Prior, il y a toujours quelque chose de différent et d'inattendu. Two-shot / fantastique/ loups-garou
1. Chapter 1

**Alors, j'ai testé un nouveau genre d'écriture. Si cette histoire vous plait, je pourrais considérer une suite, sinon je m'arrêterai là.**

 **L'histoire est un peu extravagante à la fin mais je me suis dis 'si déjà je suis dans le fantastique, autant y aller à fond' ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Escapade nocturne**

Le soir de pleine Lune. C'est le jour du mois que j'attends le plus. En tant que loup-garou nous nous transformons dès que nous le souhaitons mais le soir de pleine Lune, tous nos sens sont décuplés. Les sorties en forêt sont alors inoubliables. C'est pourquoi j'attends avec impatience que le soleil se couche.

Ma mère sent bien que mon loup meurt d'envie de se manifester ce qui la fait sourire. Je fais les cent pas devant la porte alors qu'elle réarrange un bouquet de fleur que mon père lui a offert.

Mon père est l'Alpha du groupe. Lorsque mon frère aura rencontré sa femelle, il pourra confronter mon père pour devenir le nouvel Alpha. En effet, seul un mâle accouplé peut défier l'Alpha.

« Calme-toi ma chérie !

\- J'ai faim ! Et je veux sortir !

\- Encore quelques minutes... tu sais, tu pourrais sortir avec Robert ce soir. Lui aussi aime beaucoup se balader pendant la pleine lune.

\- Maman... tu sais qu'entre Robert et moi, il n'y aura rien. Ce n'est pas mon partenaire.

\- Tu as 19 ans, il est grand temps que tu le trouves.

\- Caleb a 20 ans et tu ne lui dis rien.

\- Je pense que Caleb n'est pas prêt de la trouver s'il ne se décide pas à sortir du manoir. J'ai rencontré ton père à 16 ans alors que je chassais...

\- Il a tué la biche que tu traquais alors tu voulais te battre pour l'empêcher de te la prendre et quand tu l'as touché, tu as su que c'était ton mâle... patati et patata... Je connais l'histoire.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que l'âge n'a rien à voir chez nous. Ta grand-mère s'est bien accouplée à 13 ans...

\- C'est beaucoup trop jeune !

\- En attendant, elle a vécu de belles années avec ton grand-père. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, que tu rencontres ce mâle qui te ferra ressentir tout ce que tu as manqué jusqu'ici.

\- Mais je suis bien sans mâle. Je veux juste être moi. »

Elle s'approche et place ses mains sur mes joues.

« Tu seras toujours toi. Même avec un mâle.

\- Et s'il est trop dominant ?

\- Tu es la fille d'un couple Alpha, tu sauras te faire respecter. »

Elle embrasse mon front puis regarde par-dessus mon épaule et sourit.

« En attendant, passe une bonne nuit ! »

Je regarde derrière moi et me détache de ma mère. Je cours vers la porte, je retire mes chaussures tout comme ma robe et fais quelques pas toute nue avant de me jeter hors du manoir sous forme de canidé.

Je cours sur des kilomètres sans m'épuiser. Mes sens sont en alerte, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Après m'être dégourdi les jambes, je décide de m'arrêter pour chasser. J'utilise mon odorat pour repérer une proie. Il ne faut que dix secondes pour repérer un cerf. Je le suis pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour attaquer au moment opportun. Il est hors de question que je le rate. Je ne rate jamais.

Je lui bondis dessus pendant qu'il broute. Je sectionne son artère carotide et le maintiens à terre en attendant qu'il ne cesse de bouger. Quand les derniers spasmes de con corps sont passés, le festin commence. Je mange en regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne vienne me déranger. Ma mère a peut-être rencontré son partenaire comme ça mais je ne risquerais pas de perdre mon dîner.

Quand j'ai fini, je laisse la carcasse derrière moi et me dirige vers l'étang qui n'est pas loin. Je dois me laver de tout ce sang. Je me rechange avant d'entrer dans l'eau car je n'aime pas avoir le pelage mouillé et je sèche plus vite sous forme humaine.

Je frotte vivement mes bras, mon cou et ma bouche puis je gratte sous mes ongles pour retirer tout ce qui aurait pu s'y loger.

Je me rince la bouche aussi car même si je suis à moitié loup, je n'aime pas trop avant le goût métallique du sang en bouche.

Je sors de l'eau et m'allonge sur l'herbe, en observant les étoiles. Ma respiration est rapide, l'adrénaline court encore dans mes veines. Mon sourire envahit mon visage, j'adore mes escapades nocturnes.

J'entends une branche craquer sur ma droite. En une seconde je suis transformée et sur mes pattes. Je grogne vers le bruit et l'odeur de l'intrus. C'est un lycanthrope, je le sens. Il est jeune, ne s'est pas encore accouplé et n'est pas un Alpha. Il vit dans un autre groupe.

Il sort des feuillages, son pelage est noir, son regard est bleu profond mais son pas est assuré et élégant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas ton territoire ! Grogne-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas un Alpha, tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Tu n'es pas accouplée, tu n'as rien à faire là. Va-t'en !

\- Tu vas m'y obliger ? »

Il grogne en montrant ses crocs et en plantant ses griffes dans la terre. Il s'approche d'un pas déterminé.

« D'où tu viens ?

\- Du Sud.

\- Où exactement ? »

Il me questionne en tournant autour de moi. Je sais que mon pelage blanc-argenté est assez rare et est assez intriguant pour des étrangers.

« Le clan Prior.

\- Prior... , marmonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de chez toi ?

\- C'est la pleine Lune.

\- Hum. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, conseille-t-il plus gentiment.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

\- Eric ne sera pas aussi clément. Sachant que tu as chassé sur nos terres, il pourrait te mettre à mort. »

Je recule doucement pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et moi. Je ne veux pas prendre ce genre de commentaire à la légère car certains lycanthropes seraient capable de tuer un autre juste pour cette raison.

« Merci.

\- Ne reviens pas. Je t'aurais prévenue. »

Je baisse la tête en signe de reconnaissance et repars en courant vers mon territoire. C'est assez rare de rencontrer des lycanthropes comme lui. Pendant ma course, je suis violemment percutée sur mon flanc droit par un autre loup. Je m'écrase contre un arbre et quand je lève les yeux, je vois un loup brun foncé au regard vert. Je tente de me relever mais la douleur dans ma cage thoracique me cloue au sol. Et comme tout loup sous la douleur, je me retransforme en humaine. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, incapable de bouger.

« Tu pensais pouvoir chasser sur nos terres sans être punie ? »

Il s'apprête à me mordre à la tête quand le loup de tout à l'heure apparaît.

« Laisse-là Eric. Je l'ai déjà punie.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle respire encore.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui met à mort les intrus.

\- C'est la seule façon pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus. »

Je gémis mais heureusement que la guérison rapide a déjà commencé. La douleur s'apaise doucement pendant que les deux mâles se disputent.

« Montre que tu es digne d'être un Alpha et tue-la, ordonne Eric.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres. Et comme tu l'as dis, c'est à moi de décider. Tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. »

Eric se doit de se plier au dominant. Il me lance un dernier regard de dégoût puis disparaît dans les buissons. Le dominant s'approche de moi.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, je pense que la guérison est terminée. »

Je me relève doucement puis vois une main tendue devant moi. Je croise le regard du loup transformé en humain. Ses yeux n'ont pas changé et je souris à sa gentillesse. J'attrape sa main en me relevant et quand nos yeux se croisent à nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être gelée sur place. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat enfin, comme s'il était arrêté depuis 19 ans. Mon sang déjà chaud se met à bouillir. Le monde autour de nous tourne mais il pourrait brûler, je ne le remarquerais pas. Il n'y a que lui.

Nos corps s'entrechoquent avec violence. La sensation de sa peau nue contre la mienne ajoutée à ce soir de pleine Lune et à notre désir de ne faire qu'un, font de nous des êtres incontrôlables.

Mes nuits de chasse sont habituellement remplis de cris de douleurs de mes proies et de mes rires de bonheur. Mais cette nuit-là, nous ne pouvons entendre que le bruit de nos respirations, nos gémissements et nos grognements, nos promesses de nous protéger mutuellement. Et ce, jusqu'au petit jour.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque tout de suite que mon corps est enroulé contre un autre. Je sens immédiatement mon sang bouillir et je sais de qui il s'agit.

Tobias. Mon partenaire. Mon mâle.

Quand il remarque que je suis réveillée, il nous fait rouler pour que je sois sur le dos.

« Bonjour, annonce-t-il accompagné d'un baiser.

\- Bonjour. C'est vraiment réel ?

\- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. »

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et avec mes bras, le force à se laisser tomber sur moi. Je veux sentir son poids sur moi. Sa protection. Je caresse ses cheveux tout en le serrant contre ma poitrine.

« Et maintenant ? Demandé-je.

\- Je t'accompagne dans ton clan. On ne se sépare plus toi et moi.

\- C'est à moi de rejoindre ton clan normalement.

\- Je ne veux jamais y retourner. Là où tu es heureuse, je suis heureux.

\- Je suis heureuse avec toi. »

Il m'embrasse passionnément, allumant presque un feu que nous ne pourrions plus éteindre.

« Allons-y. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. »

On se transforme en loups puis nous courrons vers la maison. Nous ne nous perdons jamais de vue. Nous nous arrêtons même parfois pour nous amuser.

C'est donc ça dont ma mère parlait. Elle avait raison. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquait quelque chose avant ce moment. Maintenant, je ne m'imagine plus sans lui.

Nous arrivons au manoir où des vêtements sont posés à l'extérieur. Il y en a toujours pour ceux qui sont sortis en forme de loup. Tobias en prend certains au hasard et nous entrons main dans la main dans le manoir.

Le clan est presque toujours réuni au complet dans le hall d'entrée. C'est notre lieu de vie principal. Ainsi, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Ma mère s'approche doucement et quand elle sent mon odeur qui doit sûrement être celle de Tobias, elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie... tu l'as trouvé. »

Robert s'approche aussi pour voir ce qu'il se passe mais un grognement sourd résonne dans la pièce quand il est à quelques mètres de moi. Tobias se place devant moi et affirme sa dominance sur Robert qui ne peut que s'incliner.

Mon père sourit à ça et lève son verre de rhum je suppose, étant donné qu'il ne boit presque que ça.

« Ma fille s'est accouplée ! Je lui souhaite une longue vie de bonheur et d'amour à elle et son partenaire ! »

Tobias m'embrasse devant tout le monde, leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent tous.

Christina apparaît de nulle part et tente de me guider à l'écart du groupe, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à mon partenaire.

« On va juste discuter entre filles. Je reste dans le coin. »

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête alors que mon frère et mon père l'approche. Mon père a l'air heureux de le rencontrer mais Caleb est un peu hésitant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus car Christina m'entraîne dans un coin où se trouve mes cousines Shauna et Lynn ainsi que d'autres amies d'enfance, Marlène et Myra.

Elles forment un cercle serré autour de moi et gloussent toutes. Je souris malgré moi à leur enthousiasme, elles devaient attendre ce moment depuis longtemps sachant que j'étais la seule sans partenaire. Quoique Lynn n'a pas encore trouvé son mâle.

« Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Demande Shauna.

\- J'étais en vadrouille sur un autre territoire. Il m'a trouvée et m'a conseillée de partir avant qu'un autre ne me trouve. Sur le chemin du retour, l'autre m'a trouvée. Tobias l'a convaincu de me laisser vivre puis il m'a aidée à me relever. Et voilà.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... 23h-minuit.

\- Et il est dix heures... Vous avez passé une longue nuit dis donc... »

Je souris en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé.

« On peut dire ça...

\- Vous étiez humains ou en loup ?

\- Les deux ? »

Elles rient toutes et exigent des détails que je ne leur donne pas..

« Il est comment en loup ?

\- Grand et son pelage est noir. Il a une certaine assurance quand il marche et quand il court, il déborde de puissance et de dominance. »

Elles gloussent encore une fois mais nous sommes toutes interrompus par des bruits de grognements et des encouragements. On se précipite dans l'entrée où se trouve deux loups que je reconnais, en posture de combat. Il s'agit de Tobias et d'un loup brun clair aux yeux gris, mon père. Je m'avance mais ma mère me retient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il avait l'air heureux.. Et Tobias...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Ton père a convaincu Tobias de le défier pour devenir Alpha.

\- Mais... c'est un combat à mort ! Non ! Crié-je.

\- Rassure-toi. Ton père a instauré les mêmes règles que si Caleb le combattait. Tobias est son fils maintenant. Le premier qui abandonne aura perdu. »

Je regarde le combat devant moi, très inquiète.

Mon père attaque le premier mais Tobias l'esquive. Tobias réplique en mordant mon père au cou. D'un coup de patte, il se libère de l'emprise et envoit Tobias valser sur le côté.

Je me mords l'intérieure de la joue pour rester calme mais je suis terrifiée, qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon partenaire ou à mon père.

Tobias se redresse mais je vois que sa patte avant gauche est blessée. Il boite légèrement et ma mère doit me tenir avec l'aide de mon frère pour que je ne m'en mêle pas. Il refait face à mon père en évaluant son prochain mouvement. Mon père bondit sur le cou de mon partenaire pour le plaquer au sol et finir le combat mais Tobias l'esquive et se retourne en une fraction de seconde. Il tient la gorge de mon père en le plaquant au sol grâce à son corps. S'il bouge, Tobias lui arrache la gorge. Il se détend alors et se soumet au loup au dessus de lui.

Tobias le libère puis il est acclamé par tout le clan. Il hurle pour affirmer sa dominance avant de se retransformer en humain et ma mère me lâche pour que j'aille le rejoindre.

Je le prends dans mes bras en faisant attention à son bras. Il me serre contre lui puis m'embrasse.

« Tu as gagné !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que ma fille t'ait choisi. Tu en as dans les tripes. »

Je souris à mon père puis au nouvel Alpha. Ma mère s'approche pour s'assurer que mon père va bien et lui essuit la gorge qui saigne.

« Viens Tobias, on va regarder ton bras. »

On s'assied sur un canapé. Il remet son pantalon pendant que j'examine son bras qui n'a pas l'air d'être déboité donc il guérira facilement.

Je croise le regard de ma cousine Nita qui regarde mon partenaire d'un façon qui ne me plait pas. Je lui lance un regard noir avec un grognement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle doit s'éloigner rapidement. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Au contraire, elle s'avance vers nous, se léchant les babines à la vue du torse nu de Tobias.

« Dégage Nita.

\- Je viens juste féliciter notre nouvel Alpha. Le combat était à couper le souffle. J'avais peur pour toi au début. »

Tobias doit sentir que je bouillonne à cause de cette garce qui ne sait pas s'arrêter.

« On était occupés, annonce-t-il.

\- Oh mais il va falloir t'y faire maintenant. À toute cette attention.

\- Je n'en veux pas de toi. »

Il me surprend avec un baiser qui me coupe le souffle et il ne me lâche que lorsqu'il est certain qu'elle est partie.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Ma cousine.

\- Ça se voit qu'elle ne s'est jamais accouplée, elle.

\- Elle l'a été. Mais il est mort. Il a défié mon père et il a été tué. C'était un accident, mon père ne voulait pas le tuer mais Peter n'a pas arrêté. C'était du suicide de vouloir continuer de se battre alors que mon père le tenait par la gorge, comme toi aujourd'hui. Lui a essayé de se dégager, mon père lui a tranché la gorge. Depuis, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais je te promets que je vais lui faire comprendre que tu es à moi. »

Je vérifie ses blessures en exerçant une légère pression dessus mais il ne se plaint pas.

« Ça y est, ça m'a l'air d'être guéri. »

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant que nous allons rejoindre le clan pour fêter la nomination du nouvel Alpha.

La fête a duré trois jours et trois nuits où nous avons organisé des énormes parties de chasse, de grosses soirées remplis d'alcools, de jeux complètements débiles et pour les loups non accouplés ou ceux comme Nita, des coucheries insignifiantes. Quand à Tobias et moi, nous avons célébré notre 'mariage', en quelques sortes. Il était impossible de nous séparer. Ma mère m'a affirmée que c'était normal au début.

Et pourtant, deux semaines plus tard, mon cœur se serre toujours alors que j'observe Tobias se déshabiller pour la chasse de juillet. C'est la première fois qu'on se sépare aussi longtemps.

« Pourquoi je peux pas venir avec ? Tu sais que j'adore chasser.

\- Et tu es notre meilleure chasseuse mais ça fait quelques jours que tu es malade. Je te rapporterai du cerf, je sais que tu adores ça.

\- Merci. »

Il se transforme et sors de la chambre pour aller à la chasse. Je retombe dans le lit, un peu démotivée. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. J'ai la nausée et un énorme mal de tête. De ce fait, je ne sors pas de ma chambre de toute la matinée.

Ma mère et Shauna viennent toquer après midi pour prendre de mes nouvelles mais je gémis seulement de douleur. Ma tête tourne et tambourine, ma pression altérielle est élevée, la température de mon corps doit dépasser les 40 degrès, mon ventre est ballonné.

Shauna s'assied à côté de moi et caresse mes cheveux.

« Hey, ça va aller...

\- Maman, tu penses que c'est parce qu'il est parti ? »

Elle s'assied à son tour près de moi.

« C'est possible mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être malade à ce point-là. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Tu as peut être attrapé des microbes quand vous êtes sortis la dernière fois. »

Elle sort une sacoche pour m'ausculter. Ma mère est médecin en dehors du manoir afin de ramener de l'argent. D'autres travaillent aussi mais pas tout le monde. En temps normal, je ne travaille pas car je fais partie de l'équipe de chasse.

Elle vérifie mes pupilles avec une petite lumière puis mon rythme cardiaque et ma pression sanguine. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tu vas rester allongée aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et je vais aller à l'hôpital pour l'analyser. Je ne peux pas faire de diagnostic avec ce que j'ai. Mais essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

Je hoche la tête doucement. Elle embrasse mon front.

« Repose-toi. On t'apportera à manger et des compresses froides pour ton front. Je te cherche des médicaments à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas te donner un mauvais médicament. D'accord ? »

Je hoche encore la tête, incapable de faire plus. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à me morfondre ou à jouer la grosse malade mais je suis incapable de bouger. Shauna reste avec moi pendant la prise de sang puis pendant toute l'après-midi. Marlène et Myra viennent à leur tour pour me tenir compagnie mais je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre seule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles restent non plus. Le mal de tête s'est un peu atténué. Je décide de me lever pour aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Je suis heureuse car depuis notre chambre, on peut voir la clairière où les chasseurs doivent passer pour rentrer. D'ailleurs, je ne suis dehors que depuis dix minutes quand j'entends les hurlements approcher. Je me dépêche de rentrer pour retrouver Tobias dans le hall mais ma tête se remet à tourner avant que je ne passe pas la porte. Je fais le choix de rester allongée, il me trouvera assez facilement.

J'avais raison car il apparaît deux minutes après que je me sois couchée. Il s'approche tout doucement mais l'odeur du sang, de la terre et de la transpiration; trois odeurs qui ne me dérange pas en général, me retournent l'estomac et je cours vers la salle de bain. Je vomis tout mes repas dans les toilettes. Tobias prend immédiatement une douche suite à ma réaction et place ses vêtements sales dans un sac plastique bien fermé. Je suis à nouveau dans le lit quand il sort de la douche. Il s'installe à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ton père m'a expliqué. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça peut aller. Ça ira mieux demain. Comment c'était la chasse ?

\- Ça aurait été mieux avec toi. Robert a raté le sanglier et a failli se faire tuer. Toi, tu l'auras eu. Mais je t'ai ramenée un cerf et Marlène le cuisine pour ce soir.

\- Merci.

\- Repose-toi. Je reste là. »

Je me blottis contre lui, sa chaleur corporelle me berce jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Cette fois, c'est la sensation de quelque chose de froid posé sur mon front qui me réveille. Il s'agit de Tobias qui humidifie ma tête pour faire baisser la fièvre. Il me sourit quand il voit que je suis réveillée.

« Ta mère est venue mais elle ne m'a pas donné les résultats, chuchote-il pour ne pas réveiller mon mal de tête.

\- Elle avait l'air inquiète ?

\- Non, pas tellement. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'elle viendrait avec ta tante Hana et ta grand-mère. »

Un soupire m'échappe. Elles sont toutes les trois médecins. Si ma mère leur demande leur avis, c'est que le problème n'est pas si bénin.

« Tobias, et si j'avais quelque chose de grave ?

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. On va te soigner et tu pourras revenir à la chasse dans très peu de temps. »

Je caresse ses cheveux, passant mes doigts dans ses boucles. Nous sommes interrompus par ma famille qui entre. Elles ont l'air contente de me voir réveillée.

« Comment tu vas, ma chérie ? S'inquiète ma mère.

\- Ça va, tant que je ne bouge pas trop. »

Ma grand-mère m'observe attentivement, me rendant légèrement mal à l'aise. Cependant, j'essaie de l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur ce que ma mère a à me dire.

« Alors ? Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- On s'est concertées pour trouver le problème. On pense avoir mis le doigt dessus mais on va encore faire une analyse d'urine et une échographie de l'estomac et du foie. »

Elle me donne un pot pour que je puisse uriner dedans. Ma tante le récupère quand je sors de la salle de bain pour l'analyser et ma mère m'installe. Elle place du gel sur mon ventre et vérifie que tout aille bien la dedans.

Ma mère et ma grand-mère observent l'écran quand leur expressions changent en même temps.

« _Bij de volle maan »_ , dit ma grand-mère en norvégien, sa langue maternelle.

Je regarde Tobias, inquiète, qui me tient la main.

« _Mama, is het mogelijk ?_ Demande ma mère à ma grand-mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est possible ? Dites- le moi !

\- _Ja maar ze moet zichzelf transformeren_

\- Parlez en français ! S'énerve Tobias. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Transforme-toi, Tris. On en parle après. »

Je fais ce qu'elles disent. Immédiatement, je me sens parfaitement bien. Le mal de tête a disparu, mon ventre ne se tort plus et la faim apparaît presque tout de suite. Ils ont tous l'air de remarquer la différence, ma grand-mère me sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mieux ? Je suis tellement en forme que je pourrais aller chasser.

\- C'est ta grand-mère qui a trouvé. Elle a déjà vu ça quand elle était jeune.

\- Je dois rester transformée combien de temps ?

\- Un mois environ.

\- Un mois ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Natalie ?

\- Elle est enceinte. »

Je tombe sur les fesses quand ma mère me l'annonce. Enceinte ? C'est pas possible. J'ai déjà vu des lycanthropes enceintes et elles ont toujours été humaines.

« Pourquoi devais-je me transformer ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Ta gestation est assez... rare, on va dire...

\- Gestation ?

\- Tu n'as pas de bébé dans le ventre, tu as deux louveteaux.

\- Excuse-moi ? Des louveteaux ? »

Je commence à paniquer mais Tobias me caresse la tête, ce qui me détend immédiatement. Pourtant, il a l'air tout aussi paniqué que moi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demande-t-il.

\- C'est dû à votre accouplement. C'est arrivé un soir de pleine lune, en plus pendant la pleine lune de juin, l'une des plus longues et les plus puissantes. Si la fécondation a eu lieu à minuit et si vous étiez sous forme de loups, vous avez créé des petits loups.

\- Mais... mais... ils seront loups à vie ?

\- Non. Ils grandiront loups mais autour de 6 mois, ils commenceront à se transformer. Il faut savoir qu'ils grandiront plus vite que la normale mais ils seront en très bonne santé.

\- Donc je dois rester comme ça jusqu'à l'accouchement ?

\- Oui. Sinon tu seras à nouveau malade. Ton corps humain n'est pas fait pour abriter des loups et vous pourriez mourir tout les trois. Je te rassure, tu auras le temps de gestation d'un loup soit environ 60 jours. »

Je hoche la tête puis regarde Tobias. Il s'est transformé à son tour.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seule comme ça. »

Je me blottis contre lui. Ma mère et ma grand-mère nous laissent seuls pour digérer la nouvelle.

« Des louveteaux... tu te rends compte ?

\- J'ai oublié de leur demander à combien j'en suis.

\- Si c'est arrivé la première fois, ça doit faire trois semaines.

\- Ça va être long à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été un loup aussi longtemps.

\- Je serai avec toi. En attendant, on va aller manger quelque chose. Tu dois manger pour trois !

-Cette situation est quand même impossible. »

Nous descendons les escaliers vers la salle à manger où presque tout le monde est entrain de manger. Je suis bombardée par des questions. Nous leur expliquons alors la situation du mieux que nous le pouvons avec l'aide de ma mère et de ma grand-mère.

Mon père ayant toujours été le premier à trinquer, lève son verre pour nous alors que Christina, Lynn et Myra trouvent ça hilarant comme situation.

Mon partenaire me défend immédiatement puis me regarde pour s'assurer qu'elles ne m'ont pas blessée, il me regarde comme si j'étais tout pour lui. Et c'est le cas.

Mais lui n'est pas tout. Il y a maintenant ces deux petites vies qui lui font de la concurrence. Et pourtant, mon cœur est assez grand pour pouvoir les garder tout les trois à l'intérieur.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous au prochain OS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la deuxième partie comme promis, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que l'histoire tienne la route.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

DEUXIEME PARTIE

J'aurais dû me douter que Christina aurait voulu tout savoir et qu'elle ne m'aurait pas lâché avec ça. J'ai pu l'éviter deux jours mais aujourd'hui, elle m'a suivie jusqu'à ma chambre puis s'est installée sur mon lit sans que je ne l'invite à le faire.

« Non mais c'est sérieux ?

\- Oui, Christina, c'est sérieux, répliqué-je irritée.

\- Pas besoin de t'énerver ! »

Je grimpe sur le lit et m'allonge en posant mon museau sur mon coussin.

« Excuse-moi... je suis à cran. J'arrive pas à le digérer.

\- C'est normal. »

Elle commence à me caresser la tête derrière les oreilles. Ça a l'air de bien lui plaire car un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle ne m'a jamais fait ça.

« Christina ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oups, pardon ! Dit-elle en retirant sa main. Je voulais te réconforter mais je savais pas trop comment faire. Et ça détend.

\- Tu veux pas me faire des tresses tant que tu y es ?

\- Vraiment ? Je peux ?

\- Je plaisantais...

\- Oh... »

Je me redresse et me déplace pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle me sourit puis reprend ses caresses sur ma tête.

« Merci.

\- Ça détend. »

Elle rit mais ne s'arrête pas.

« Alors comme ça tu as des louveteaux dans le ventre ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Pas de mensonges !

\- Je suis excitée, j'ai peur et j'en ai déjà marre d'être en loup.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais être en loup.

\- Pas tout le temps non plus. Seulement pour la chasse.

\- Essais de convaincre Tobias de te laisser aller à la chasse la prochaine fois.

\- T'es mignonne. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de sa permission ? »

Elle explose de rire avant d'arrêter le mouvement de sa main dans mon pelage.

« On va dans le salon ? Je veux voir Tobias. »

Je trottine derrière elle dans le couloir mais la dépasse dans les escaliers. La scène qui se déroule devant moi me fait voir rouge. Nita et Tobias sont assez proches, cette garce se décide à poser sa main sur son torse. Je réagis au quart de tour. Je bondis sur Nita en grognant. Je la mords au bras violemment pour qu'elle apprenne à garder sa main dans sa poche. Je m'apprête à la mordre encore une fois quand une main m'attrape par la peau du cou.

Je m'attendais à voir Tobias mais il s'agit de mon père. Mon partenaire se met à genoux devant moi alors que ma mère vérifie que Nita va bien. Elle pourrait se vider de sang sur le carrelage, je n'en aurais rien à faire.

Nita commence à se plaindre et je bondis à nouveau sur elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de la toucher que Tobias me retient déjà.

« Emmène la dehors ! », ordonne ma mère.

Il ne me lâche pas le pelage alors qu'il m'entraîne dehors. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant que l'on réprimande. Il me fait asseoir près d'un banc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui mais lui aussi me caresse la tête. Après quelques minutes, je repose mon museau sur ses genoux.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire la morale, elle l'a méritée.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale. Ça doit être difficile pour toi d'être comme ça tout le temps. Et ça fait quelques jours qu'elle te teste.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De ne pas me crier dessus.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te crier dessus.

\- _Lieveling_... »

On tourne nos têtes vers ma grand-mère. Il lui offre sa place avant de nous laisser seules.

« Comment tu te sens, _Lieveling_?

\- Je veux me transformer.

\- C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je sais...

\- _Lieveling_... nous ne faisons pas ça pour te punir. Tu ne veux pas des bébés en bonne santé ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Nita, ça lui apprendra à mettre son museau là où il ne faut pas. Elle sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas provoquer une femelle, encore moins la femelle d'un Alpha.

\- Merci, _Oma_.

\- Va faire un tour en forêt et emmène Tobias avec toi. Vous en avez besoin tout les deux. »

Je lèche sa main en signe de reconnaissance. Je retourne à l'intérieur sans poser les yeux sur ma cousine, ça pourrait mal finir pour elle.

Il me faut au moins dix minutes pour convaincre Tobias de m'accompagner. Il accepte immédiatement quand je menace d'y aller seule.

Nous nous promenons doucement, je suis parfois bousculée par son museau contre mon arrière-train mais je ne cède pas. Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut. Il le fait de plus en plus souvent alors je m'assieds pour qu'il comprenne que c'est non. Il me lèche la tête comme dernière tentative.

« Tobias, hors de question !

\- Oh allez ! Savoir que tu as mes bébés dans ton ventre, ça me donne envie.

\- Possible mais je te dis toujours non. »

Des gémissements et des pleurs me font me retourner. Il faut avouer qu'il est doué.

« C'est toujours non !

\- Tris... »

Il bluffait. Evidemment.

« Ce soir.. Si j'ai envie.

\- D'accord... »

Ça ne se voit pas pourtant je sais qu'il boude. J'ai envie de le réconforter mais mon odorat reconnaît une odeur familière. Un cerf.

« N'y pense même pas ! Prévient-il.

\- Tobias... s'il te plaît...

\- Hors de question ! »

Sans l'écouter, je pars en sprint vers l'odeur. Je ne perds pas de temps à me concentrer sur la proie. Je lui bondis dessus et l'attrape à la gorge. C'est tellement plus simple si je m'imagine que c'est Nita. Tobias arrive alors que j'ai déjà immobilisé le cerf. Il rend son dernier souffle quelques secondes plus tard. Je regarde mon mâle avec une expression innocente plaquée sur le visage.

« Tu es impossible.

\- Tu devrais t'y faire maintenant. »

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi pour commencer à manger. C'est vraiment la seule personne que j'autorise à manger ma carcasse. Voilà à quel point je l'aime.

Je grogne de bonheur au goût de la viande fraîche. Je suis hypnotisée, je ne m'arrête plus. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus mangé de viande aussi fraîche. C'était vital pour moi. D'ailleurs quand je finis de manger, Tobias a déjà terminé depuis longtemps et s'est couché à côté de moi.

« Tu avais faim...

\- Ces bébés l'ont réclamé ! J'avais besoin de ça !

\- On ferra en sorte que tu en ais plus souvent alors. »

La rivière est assez loin du lieu où on se trouve, cependant on doit se laver. Surtout moi. Tobias peut prendre une douche au manoir mais pas moi.

Quand on arrive, il se transforme pour se laver plus facilement puis m'aide en frottant mon pelage.

« J'aime beaucoup ton pelage en général. Maintenant, pas tellement.

\- Il est très salissant et très épais. Je te rappelle que j'ai connu que ça toute ma vie. Et quand tu vois les pelages de mes parents, c'est pas étonnant. »

Il ne dit rien sauf que mes propres mots m'ont fait réfléchir.

« Où sont tes parents ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit. Mon père... il est l'Alpha d'un autre clan.

\- Comment... ? Je veux dire, seul un mâle accouplé peut être Alpha.

\- Il y a une raison qui explique pourquoi je suis parti avec toi. Mon père a tué de façon déloyale tous ceux qui voulaient le déloger de sa place. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je venais à le combattre, le combat serait à mort. Je voulais partir mais sans raison, c'était du suicide. Ils sont au courant pour toi, c'est pour ça que je suis encore vivant.

\- Comment ils ont su ?

\- Je leur ai dit.

-... Qui est Eric ?

\- Un con... Officiellement, c'est le fils de la maîtresse de mon père.

\- Ton demi-frère en quelques sortes ?

\- Si tu veux. »

Ce n'est pas totalement vrai car les seconds mariages n'existent pas chez nous. Nous avons un partenaire - que certains ne trouveront jamais, ce qui est assez rare- et s'il meurt, nous n'avons plus de grand amour. Ce ne sont que de petites aventures sans histoire... C'est ce que vit Nita maintenant.

« C'est pour ça qu'il te déteste ?

\- Il avait peur que je devienne Alpha alors que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Je ne sais pas s'il tentera sa chance.

\- Il s'est déjà accouplé ?

\- Non. Si c'était le cas, il aurait déjà tout fait pour être le numéro un.

\- Il est encore jaloux de toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis Alpha et je me suis accouplé à la plus belle louve sur cette planète.

\- La flatterie ne t'amènera à rien.

\- Et l'honnêteté ? »

Heureusement que je suis en forme de loup où il m'aurait vue rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il inspecte mon pelage avant de se retransformer.

« Tu es toute propre. Rentrons, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.

\- D'accord. Je commence à fatiguer.

\- Vu le sprint que tu as fait, c'est normal. »

Lorsque nous rentrons au manoir, il fait déjà nuit. Les autres sont soit dans leur chambres, soit dans la forêt... soit ailleurs car le hall est vide. Tant mieux car je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me coucher. Une fois dans la chambre, Tobias se retransforme. Il se glisse entre les draps tandis que moi je me couche sur la couette. Le gros inconvénient de cette situation, c'est que je ne peux pas me blottir dans les bras de mon mâle pour dormir. Non, moi je dois me comporter comme son animal de compagnie.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Cela fait maintenant une soixantaine de jours que je suis enceinte et plus d'un mois que je suis un loup. Je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. J'adore être un loup, le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pas faire grand chose toute seule. En plus, mon ventre pendouille sous le poids des bébés et ça me fatigue énormément. C'est pourquoi, je ne me balade pas tellement. Tobias est adorable comme toujours, en s'assurant que je ne manque de rien.

Ma grand-mère me surveille tel un rapace. Elle ne me lâche presque jamais du regard. D'après elle, je pourrais avoir ces petites teignes qui font de la boxe dans mon ventre d'un jour à l'autre. Je suis toute excitée et terrorisée.

Aujourd'hui, Caleb a promis de m'emmener faire un tour dans la forêt pour me changer les idées. Ça ne dérange pas Tobias car il sait que je n'ai pas la force de sauter sur un cerf. Je pense que je n'arriverais même pas à attraper un lapin blessé si je le voulais. De plus, les balades avec Caleb sont très tranquille. Ce garçon a deux de tension et c'est mon frère. Allez chercher l'erreur.

Nous ne nous éloignons pas tellement du manoir, seulement un ou deux kilomètres.

« Caleb, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors jamais ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'extérieur.

\- Tu es à moitié loup. Tu devrais aimer ça...

\- C'est compliqué...

\- En quoi c'est compliqué ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- C'est sûr que si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne comprendrais pas.

\- Bea...

\- Non, Caleb ! Je veux que tu trouves ta femelle et que tu sois aussi heureux que je le suis.

-Tu as remarqué que je n'ai qu'une condition pour sortir ?

\- Oui, c'est avec moi.

\- Entre autre mais ce n'est pas que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- C'est toujours en pleine journée et seulement quand il y a du soleil.

\- Tu as peur d'être mouillé ?

\- Non... Quand on était petits, j'ai failli me faire tuer par un sanglier. J'ai pu m'échapper de justesse. C'est pour ça que je ne sors pas.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su ça ?

\- Tu étais trop petite. Et après, on ne voulait pas que ça te fasse peur et t'empêches de sortir à ton tour.

\- Ça se tient... Comment tu te sens dehors ?

\- Ici, ça va. Et avec toi, ça va toujours mieux. »

Je regarde mon frère et souris intérieurement à ce qui est une déclaration d'amour fraternelle pour lui. On finit par s'allonger au pied d'un arbre pour que je me repose quand un loup apparaît droit devant nous. Ou plutôt une louve. Une magnifique louve rousse aux reflets bruns. Elle a l'air terrorisée.

« Pa-Pardon... je...

\- Qui es-tu ? Demandé-je.

\- Je m'appelle Susan mais ne me faites pas de mal.

\- Approche ! On ne va rien te faire. »

Son pas est hésitant quand elle s'avance. Je sens qu'elle se méfie de nous, c'est normal même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me suis enfuie de mon clan.

\- Quel clan ?

\- Coulter.

\- Je ne connais pas ce clan.

\- C'était le clan Eaton mais on a changé d'Alpha.

\- Ce n'est plus Marcus ?

\- Non, Eric l'a tué. »

Il a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Soudainement, je ne me sens plus à l'aise dehors.

« On devrait rentrer. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci ! »

Nous avons marché un kilomètre quand je commence à ne plus marcher droit. Mon ventre semble peser une tonne et les bébés sont très actifs. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Caleb se retourne, inquiet.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui... j'ai juste besoin d'une pause..

\- Prends ton temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Intervient Susan.

\- Elle est enceinte. »

Après une grosse inspiration, je recommence à marcher. J'ai besoin de rentrer au manoir parce que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je vais avoir les bébés.

« Tris, te force pas si tu dois te reposer, on peut t'attendre.

\- Je dois rentrer, Caleb. »

Il a l'air de comprendre alors pendant tout le chemin, il m'encourage à avancer. Lorsque le manoir est en vue, je lui ordonne d'aller prévenir les autres pendant que Susan m'accompagne.

Tobias se précipite dehors et avec l'aide de Caleb, mon père et de Will, le mâle de Christina, ils m'emmènent dans la chambre. Ma grand-mère me rejoint avec ma mère.

Je suis incapable de bouger, Tobias me caresse la tête pour essayer de me détendre. La douleur me fait gémir.

« Comment ça va se passer ? Demandé-je.

\- Ça va aller assez vite, je te le promets. Suis ton instinct pour la suite. On reste dehors pour que tu sois tranquille mais si tu as besoin de nous, tu nous appelles.

\- Est-ce que Tobias peut rester ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Ils nous laissent seuls tout les deux. Je suis allongée sur le flanc gauche, je sens que quelque chose bouge dans mon ventre et ne demande qu'à sortir. Je ne suis pas installée confortablement, en même temps, je ne pense que je serais confortable jusqu'au moment où ils seront nés.

Mon instinct me dit que je dois préparer l'arrivée des petits, je nettoie les poils pour leur créer un passage là en bas. Tobias me regarde de travers quand je fais ça.

« Si c'est pour me dévisager, tu peux sortir.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Fait ce que tu dois faire. »

Le travail ne dure pas longtemps. Trente minutes plus tard, je sens que le premier louveteau arrive.

«Tobias... il arrive ! »

Il se change en loup à son tour, sûrement pour me soutenir à sa façon. Beaucoup d'Alphas ne se sentent pas concernés lorsque leurs femmes donnent naissance à leur enfant.

Je gémis alors que je le sens arriver. La sensation est plutôt gênante mais une fois qu'il est dehors, mon instinct reprend le dessus. Je commence à le nettoyer alors qu'il gémit, les yeux fermés il se déplace tout doucement pour chercher de la nourriture. Je regarde Tobias, fière d'avoir réussi.

Mais les contractions reprennent. Le deuxième arrive. Heureusement pour moi, il sort plus rapidement que le premier. À son tour, il se dirige vers mes tétons pour se nourrir.

Au grand désespoir de Tobias, je mange le placenta.

Une fois que tout le travail est fini, je vois que Tobias observe attentivement les bébés qui tètent. Et je vois aussi que j'ai mis du sang partout sur le lit.

« Tu peux aller chercher ma mère ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis fier de toi, tu as été parfaite. »

Je regarde mes bébés pendant qu'ils se nourrissent. Ils sont adorables. Ils sont foncés mais ça ne veut rien dire, ils vont changer de couleur en grandissant. J'ai tellement hâte de les voir se transformer.

Ma grand-mère est la première à entrer.

« _Lieveling_... »

Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit pour les regarder alors que ma mère est dans les bras de mon père.

« Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ?

\- Fatiguée.

\- C'est normal.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux me changer ?

\- Je dirais que c'est plus prudent d'attendre demain. Le temps que tu reprennes des forces. Et les petits ont besoin de toi. »

Le deuxième arrête de téter et se blottit contre moi pour rester au chaud. Mon partenaire grimpe sur le lit à son tour pour se coucher derrière moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a deviné que l'avoir près de moi me rassure. L'autre bébé va se coucher près de l'autre et tout les deux s'endorment rapidement.

« Tu devrais dormir aussi, Tris. »

Tout les membres de la famille regardent une dernière fois les bébés avant de nous laisser seuls.

« Endors toi mon cœur. Je vous protège tout les trois. »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'endormir. Je suis épuisée.

La sensation étrange de quelque chose de petite qui tape contre mon ventre me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois immédiatement les deux petites boules de fourrure qui avancent à l'aveugle vers les tétons. Tobias dort encore à côté de moi.

Quand ils ont finis de manger, je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. Tobias a placé une litière dans la salle de bain pour moi. Ce n'est pas très valorisant mais on a fait ce qu'on pouvait. Une fois soulagée, je m'assieds sur le lit à observer les bébés qui se serrent pour rester au chaud. Cette situation est tout de même vraiment étrange.

Nous devons encore vérifier si ce sont des mâles ou des femelles et aussi leur trouver des noms. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ma mère entre doucement pour nous apporter à manger.

« Bonjour, comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils ont mangé et maintenant, ils dorment de nouveau.

\- Ils sont adorables.

\- Oui... Tu penses que je peux me changer maintenant ? Je veux vraiment me laver pour retirer tout ce sang.

\- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que c'est possible. Cependant, si tu sens quelque chose d'anormal tu te rechanges sans question. »

Je ne perds pas une seconde pour retrouver ma forme humaine. C'est étrange de me retrouver sur deux jambes après tout ce temps mais ça me fait un bien fou.

« Tout va bien ?

-Pour l'instant, oui... Tu veux bien surveiller les petits pendant que je prends une douche ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Je profite de chaque pas jusqu'à la douche, ensuite je profite de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Je frotte la crasse qui a pu s'accumuler sur moi. Je ne reste pas trop longtemps non plus car je ne veux pas m'éloigner trop longtemps des bébés.

En retournant dans la chambre, je croise le regard de Tobias. Il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse passionnément, il m'avait tellement manquée.

« Ça m'avait manqué ! Je ne te laisse plus te transformer maintenant.

\- Il va y avoir un problème quand ils vont avoir faim alors.

\- C'est la seule exception alors ! »

Je le garde dans mes bras en regardant ma mère qui caresse les bébés, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Désormais, les petits ont plus de six mois. Dès l'âge de deux mois, il ont ouvert les yeux et ils ont commencé à manger de la viande ce qui m'arrangeait comme ça je n'avais plus à me transformer très régulièrement. Ils jouent souvent ensemble, ils font semblant de se battre. Je les surveille assise sur le canapé pendant qu'ils se mordent. Tobias était aux anges quand il a su qu'il s'agissait de deux petits garçons. Nous les avons appelés Ethan et Mason.

D'après mamie, ils devraient se transformer très prochainement. Elle m'a même dit qu'on peut le forcer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que nous allons faire quand Tobias revient d'une réunion entre clans.

Ethan finit par bouder et grimpe sur mes genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mason triche. »

Je caresse sa tête. Ils ont commencé à parler à partir de 2 mois aussi et ils ont appris très vite. Mamie m'a affirmée qu'ils avaient l'équivalent de 6 ans humain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il m'a mordu la queue, on avait dit qu'on a pas le droit. »

Mason grimpe à côté de moi.

« C'est même pas vrai !

\- Du calme ! Mason, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas respecter les règles ! Quant à toi Ethan, il faut savoir que pendant un vrai combat, il n'y a pas de règles. Compris ? »

Ils hochent la tête puis recommencent à jouer sur le sol. Je les regarde avec un sourire. Ils ont grandi tellement rapidement, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

La porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvre, Tobias entre avec trois autres membres du clan. Les deux petits loups arrêtent de se battre et courent vers leur père. Il les prend tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Hey, vous avez été sages aujourd'hui ? »

Ils hurlent pour dire oui. C'est Tobias qui leur a appris ça, il en est très fier. Il les place par terre avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Ça va, toi ?

\- Toujours. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- … On va dire que oui.

\- C'est encore Eric ?

\- Qui d'autre sinon ? Il est vraiment le seul à interdire les loups des autres clans de poser les pieds sur son territoire même si ce n'est que pour traverser. Alors ne va plus là-bas. Plus jamais. Et il faudra le dire aux petits quand ils commenceront à sortir seuls.

\- D'accord. En parlant des petits, tu es prêt pour leur changement ?

\- J'espère que ça va marcher !

\- Ça va marcher ! Je vais chercher mamie.»

Je la trouve dans la cuisine entrain de sortir un gâteau du four.

« _Oma_ , Tobias est rentré. On y va ?

\- Oui, il est temps. »

Nous emmenons les garçons dans la forêt. Mamie a emporté son gâteau, j'ai emporté des couvertures si jamais ils y arrivent pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se balader tout nus. On s'installe près d'un arbre qu'ils aiment beaucoup grimper.

« Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? Leur demandé-je.

\- Non.

\- Eh bien... vous avez vu que tout le monde peut-être un loup mais aussi une personne ? Vous aussi vous allez pouvoir le faire. Aujourd'hui, on va vous entraîner à devenir humains.

\- Comment ? »

Mamie dévoile son gâteau, ils le reniflent mais se reculent après, pas du tout intéressés. Pas étonnant, ils n'ont que mangé de la viande depuis qu'ils ont des dents.

Elle leur pose à chacun un morceau.

« Vous allez manger le morceau en pensant très fort aux petits garçons que vous pourriez être. Ça sera difficile. Imaginez vous déjà avec des mains et des doigts. »

Je les regarde faire en tenant la main de Tobias. Et si ça ne marche pas ? Et s'ils resteront comme ça toute leur vie ?

Après dix minutes à les voir manger avec difficulté sans résultats, je m'approche pour intervenir mais Mamie m'arrête.

« Attends !

\- Ça ne marche pas !

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Progressivement, je vois les pattes de mes fils devenir plus claires, les poils disparaissent. Puis leur avant-bras. Ils se redressent sur leur pattes arrières alors que tout doucement, ils deviennent humains. Leurs visages se forment en derniers et quand je vois enfin leur sourire, je tombe à genoux pour les prendre dans mes bras. J'éclate en sanglots alors qu'ils s'accrochent à moi.

« Laissez-moi voir vos visages ! »

Mason est un portrait craché de Tobias en version enfant alors qu'Ethan me ressemble. Je les embrasse sur le visage, leur arrachant des rires. Je lève les yeux vers Tobias qui les regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux. Comme tout à l'heure, ils se jettent dans ses bras et il les tient contre lui.

J'enlace ma grand-mère pour la remercier.

« _Dankjewel, Oma._ »

Elle me caresse le dos pour calmer ma nouvelle vague de larmes.

« Tu as mis quelque chose de spécial dans le gâteau ?

\- Il n'y a que des protéines végétales. Leur estomac de loup ne pouvait pas les digérer alors leur organisme s'est protégé.

\- Ils arriveront à se changer quand ils veulent maintenant ?

\- Normalement oui, ils ont compris comment ça marche. »

Nous rentrons au manoir, Tobias et moi nous portons chacun un de nos fils en leur expliquant qu'on leur apprendra à se transformer quand ils le souhaitent. Quand nous passons la porte, il y a un silence assourdissant. Mes parents sont les premiers à réagir. Caleb se détache de sa femelle, Susan, sous le choc de voir mes fils sur leurs deux pieds.

« Ce sont... ?

\- Mamie, tu as vu ! Crie Ethan.

\- Oh mon... »

Elle les sert contre elle puis m'enlace moi.

« Ils sont magnifiques, complimente-elle.

\- Merci, mais on le savait déjà. »

Les deux garçons sont devenus le centre d'attention de tout le clan mais je remarque tout de même que Gaëlle, un autre de mes cousines de 18 ans, est effacée dans son coin. Elle a de long cheveux noir et de grand yeux verts, un héritage de la famille Wright que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'hériter. Elle est magnifique, surtout en loup, elle ressemble à husky mais en version loup avec ses yeux verts qui contrastent le noir et le blanc.

Je la rejoins pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

« Tu es bien silencieuse... c'est pas ton genre...

\- C'est rien. Tes fils sont adorables !

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important ce soir mais je ne vais pas voler l'attention. Ils ont l'air d'adorer être sous les feux des projecteurs.

\- Ils auront assez le temps de se faire chouchouter par tout le monde. Fais ton annonce !

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de ce que Tobias va dire.

\- S'il est désagréable, j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Merci ! »

Elle se tort les mains alors qu'elle s'approche du centre du groupe. Elle se retourne vers moi et je lève mes pouces pour l'encourager. Je me rapproche de Tobias et des enfants.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! Ecoutez ! »

Le silence tombe et tout le clan la regarde.

« Hum... j'ai trouvé mon mâle... et je vais partir pour vivre dans son clan. »

Tout le monde explose de joie. C'est triste de savoir qu'elle part mais le fait qu'elle ait trouvé son mâle efface la tristesse. C'est un grand moment pour un lycanthrope.

Shauna l'enlace fermement.

« Comment il s'appelle ? Il aurait pu nous rejoindre !

\- Il est Alpha d'un autre clan depuis qu'on s'est accouplés.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Six mois...

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le cacher pendant six mois ?

\- Je n'étais jamais ici, je passais mon temps là-bas. Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

\- Qui c'est alors ? »

Gaëlle nous regarde en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Eric. »

Apprendre que j'avais deux loups dans mon ventre à la place de deux bébés n'est rien par rapport à la bombe qu'elle vient de lâcher. Mon mâle se met à grogner dangereusement, je réagis immédiatement et le fais sortir.

« Je vais le tuer... je vais le tuer...

\- Tobias ! C'est son partenaire, ce qui veut dire que c'est réciproque. Eric ne lui fera jamais de mal, elle est tout pour lui.

\- Il nous interdit de passer sur son territoire mais il se tape ta cousine.

\- Tobias. », grogné-je méchamment.

Il se calme à la vue de mes canines qui sortent. Je suis prête à lui sauter dessus pour qu'il apprenne à respecter ma famille... qui est aussi son clan. Le connaissant, il ne me combattra jamais.

« Excuse-moi, je suis allé trop loin... Mais Eric ?

\- Tu as intérêt à passer outre cette différence. Il fait parti de la famille maintenant ! »

Il fait une grimace à cette idée. Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de ma cousine. Mon père nous prends à part pour nous montrer quelque chose dans le bureau.

Nous n'étions pas prêt à voir ça.

Cachés sous le bureau, les garçons se sont coupés les cheveux et les ont collés sur leur bras avec de la colle extra-forte.

« Maman a dit qu'on pouvait être comme avant.. »


End file.
